1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of granulated resins such as polyamide for the separation of B lymphocytes and T lymphocytes in suspension, e.g., in blood. The desirability of being able to separate these lymphocytes and to administer T lymphocytes to patients has become of increasing importance in recent years with the advent of chemotherapy of cancer and organ transplants.
2. State of the Prior Art
Polyamide fibers have been used in the past to separate white cells such as granulocytes from blood as well as to separate T lymphocytes from suspensions of lymphocytes. The recovery of cells from packs of fibers is undesirably low.